


My Friend's Hot Roommate

by Aesthetic_Demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ftm Lance (Voltron), M/M, Modern AU, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Demon/pseuds/Aesthetic_Demon
Summary: After Shiro finished college alongside his best friend Keith they settled back in their home town.A few months later Keith announces that a very close friend of theirs will be staying over for a week- and although he's changed quite a bit, Shiro's big ass crush on him hasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't see enough Trans Lance so here you go.  
> I'm gonna make this about 3-4 chapters and this fic will include smut so

Keith hummed as he came downstairs, hair a mess and bags worse that usual under his eyes. Shiro sipped his coffee, cocking an eyebrow at the other. 

"You feeling okay?" He asked, grabbing a mug for the shorter man. 

"Yeah. Lance is gonna come visit in a few days. His break just started and he wanted to come home for a bit." He said, taking the cup from his roommate. 

"Lance?" Who the hell was that? 

"Oh shit- okay yeah I guess you wouldn't know since you guys haven't talked in a few years?" He laughed. 

"We've meant?" He usually has a great memory so why doesn't he remember 'Lance?' 

"Okay so you remember Lily? She lived on our block and we'd all play together? Well fast forward a few years and Lily- well they're Lance now. He got surgery last year on his chest and he's been on T for awhile." He said fondly. Lance had been through a lot, but it made him stronger and Keith admired that. 

"Oh- oh. Okay yeah. I-I remember." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "When will he be here again?" 

"In a few days. He's gonna stay with us for a week. That okay?" He asked, sipping his own coffee. 

"Of course. I'd really like to see him again." He said, cheeks tinted a soft pink. He remembers how he had a crush on Lance when they were younger- He'd be lying if he said it was gone. Those pretty blue eyes killed him in high school and Lance's gender could never change that.  
"Is he staying in the guest room?" 

"Yeah." He hummed, walking over to the couch so he could watch the new episode of Say Yes to The Dress. 

Shiro on the other hand sat at the bar stool and thought about how he was going to hide his old crush on a boy he hadn't seen in 3 years. 

 

Over the next two days Shiro had only gotten worse.  
Would Lance even remember him?  
Would the white forelock and scar freak him out?  
He groaned as he rolled over in his bed, reluctantly slipping on his grey joggers. He thought about putting a shirt on but decided against it. He wasn't gonna do anything productive today. 

He walked out of his room, running a hand through his hair before his heart stopped. A laugh, that was definitely not Keith's echoed through the apartment.  
How the fuck could a laugh sound so damn pretty?  
He walked a bit slower, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen.  
He walked around the counter and stuck his head out, looking into the hallway before his eyes widened at the large, black suit case.  
Lance was here. 

Shiro swallowed loudly and leaned back into the kitchen, rubbing his jaw with wide eyes.  
Before he could even think of what to do next his roommate came into the kitchen, grinning widely at their new house guest.  
As soon as Shiro looked at him he knew he was fucked. 

Lance- god he was gorgeous. Blue eyes as deep as the Caribbean sea and a laugh as smooth as honey.  
His skin? A beautiful caramel tone that made his strong jawline even more appealing.  
And don't even get the Astronomy TA started on Lance's hair- it looked SO SOFT. He wanted to run his fingers through it for hours. 

"Shiro! Hey I didn't know you were up yet!" Keith said, walking to the coffee pot. 

"Ah- yeah. I was coming down to get something to drink and saw the suitcase."  
He smiled, holding his hand out to the other man.  
"Its really good to see you again Lance." 

He was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance felt like his chest was going to implode. Shiro remembered him- even though he changed everything about himself, Shiro still gave him the fondest smile and kindest eyes. 

You’d think three years of not seeing each other or being in contact would dampen a crush, but you’d be wrong. 

The other man was just as beautiful, if not more so than when he had left. His eyes traced over every scar that was visible- holy shit Shiro was so much more built than he was in highschool, goddamn. He had so many questions- what happened to his arm? When did he get a white forelock? Could he watch him workout because-  
Okay. No. 

Lance smiled brightly, taking the much larger man’s hand into his own, shaking it. Don’t let him know you’d get on your knees in 0.3 seconds if he asked you too, he thought. “Its great to see you again too! I’ve missed you both so much- oh! Thank you for letting me stay by the way,” he chuckled nervously. 

It was so hard for Shiro to not pull the other man into a hug- he was adorable! “You’re welcome- our home is your home,” the older man replied, pulling his hand back so he could rub his neck, “How about I grab your luggage and show you to your room?” 

How about you grab me instead? Lance thought, biting his lip before nodding at Shiro. 

Keith was pressed against the counter, smirking at the display between the two. He knew they both still liked each other- that was the whole reason for this visit, “I think I’m gonna head to the store for snacks while you guys catch up. Sound good?”

Shiro wasn’t blushing- of course he wasn’t. “O-Oh yeah! That's fine with me,” he said, grabbing the black luggage with ease, “Are you okay with that Lance? I know we haven't hung out in a while and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” 

Lance smirked, following Shiro out of the kitchen with a hop in his step. He still looked absolutely gorgeous when he blushed. “I’m actually excited to spend some quality time with you Takashi,” Lance hummed as he watched Shiro’s ass stretch out the grey joggers, heading up the stairs; god bless this man’s squat regimen. 

Shiro’s cheeks only grew darker as they made it to the guest room- how was he supposed to survive Lance for a week? The other man was literally sex on legs. 

Keith chuckled, shaking his head as he put on his jacket and left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta was @Spookierdeer ! Check out their art on twitter, tumblr, or instagram!


	3. Chapter 3

He felt piercing blue eyes watching his every move- almost as if the younger man was stalking him like he was the other’s prey. Shiro felt his cock twitch in the grey joggers at the very thought of Lance pinning him on his back, riding his face- okay stop.  
“So- how has college been treating you? You look amazing,” Shiro said, turning around with a friendly smile. 

“Pretty great actually. I really needed a break to help me..relieve stress.” Lance replied, sitting on the bed with a smirk. “You look as handsome as usual,” the younger continued, “I’ve missed you.” 

Shiro’s brows shot up and whether it was shock or awe, Lance knew the larger man was surprised. “What? Did you think I’d forget about you Takashi?” 

Shiro couldn’t stop the fond expression that spread over his face- how else were you supposed to react when your crush just told you that they missed you? “I missed you too- I should’ve kept in touch with you. I’m so sorry we stopped talking.” Lance couldn't ignore how sad Shiro sounded. He knew the other really did regret not keeping in touch just by his expression.

“Takashi- It's fine. I’ve never been upset with you over that; it just happens sometimes,” Lance said reassuringly, standing up and opening his arms shyly, “If you wanna make up for lost time we could start with a hug and maybe some catch up?” 

The way the bigger man’s eyes lit up was almost comical- it reminded Lance of a puppy being given a treat. He let out a soft hum as he felt those strong arms wrap around his waist; god it felt good being held so close. 

“I’ve missed you so, so much Lance,” Shiro said, laughing softly. 

He smiled, gently playing with the buzzed part of Shiro’s hair as he looked up at him fondly, “How were you while I was gone? Did someone finally snatch you up?” God I hope not, Lance thought. 

“Ah- No. I haven’t really been with anyone since the accident.” He said, regrettably letting Lance out of his hold, “What about you? Cute girlfriend or anything?” 

He bit his lip- should he ask about it? Would Shiro be willing to talk to him about it?  
“Nope. Nobody on this side either,” he answered, surprised by the almost relieved look Shiro had on his face before it quickly disappeared. “Could we..would you wanna talk about what happened? We don’t have too if you don’t want too Takashi.”

Shiro stiffened, “I- I wouldn’t mind.” He said softly.  
He sat on the bed, patting the side of it so Lance would join him. 

“As long as you’re comfortable with it.” He said softly, sitting next to Shiro with such interest and curiously it made the larger man a bit more self conscious than he already was.

“It happened a few months after you had left for college. I went out to get me and Keith some dinner, but a bad storm was supposed to roll in. When I was driving back it was raining so hard that I couldn’t see anything.” Shiro rubbed his face, taking a deep breath and it only made Lance more concerned.

“I came to an intersection and before I knew it a flatbed truck barreled into me and the car next to me. The last thing I remember was seeing a lot of glass.  
I woke up after three days and had a panic attack because when I tried to move my arm there was nothing there. It took 5 nurses and a very freaked out Keith to calm me down enough so I could hear what happened.” 

His eyes flickered over to Lance’s, smiling sadly before looking down at his hands.  
“The driver was drunk. The car had hit me so hard the a large piece of metal had taken off most of my right arm already. The glass from the windows left multiple scars around my body and the white hair? That's actually natural- it's from the stress caused by panic attacks and night terrors.” 

Lance gently laid his hand on Shiro’s back, rubbing comforting circles into the larger man’s skin. He’s never seen Shiro look so vulnerable, especially when he looked back up at Lance and gave him the most heartbreaking smile. “Matt, Pidge, and their Dad’s lab created this prosthetic for me. It functions like a normal arm but I just can’t..feel anything. I’ve gotten weird looks from people because of it- hell if it bothers you I have a jacket I can hide it with.” 

“No! Shiro no. It doesn't bother me,” Lance assured, gently taking the other man’s prosthetic hand, pressing a soft, shy kiss to the back of his hand. 

“This is a part of you, and you mean the world to me. This doesn't change what I think about you and it never will. You’re still Shiro- you’re still my Kashi.”

He looked up and felt his heart racing at the look Shiro gave him- the man looked like he was about to cry. 

“I-I’m sorry! Was it something I said?” Lance asked worriedly, but before he even realized it, Shiro was gripping him tightly in hug, nose against his neck. 

“T-That means a lot. I can’t believe you even remember that nickname.” He laughed, voice cracking just a bit.

He ran his hands along Shiro’s back, rubbing firm but comforting circles into his skin.  
“Shiro- of course I do; I wouldn't be able to forget it if I tried.” Lance teased, tracing over a few scars with the gentlest touch. “No matter what I’d never stop caring about you,” he mumbled, cheeks tinted a soft red. 

“Thank you- I was so worried you’d hate it,” Shiro replied quietly against his neck, making him shiver. “I never stopped thinking about you- caring about you. You were always so important to me Lance, my little sharpshooter...” Lance’s cheeks burned at the point. 

“Oh my god you sap!” he laughed, trying to move away but strong arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him until he was in Shiro’s lap. 

Holy shit, Lance thought, “S-Shiro?” He tried to suppress the shudder that wracked his body when the larger man nuzzled against his pulse. 

“Can I hold you like this..? Just for a bit?” Shiro requested, large hands stroking Lance’s sides. 

His brain was about to explode- he was in Shiro’s lap. His crush, the man who's filled his mind and late night fantasies, is holding him in his lap. How could he say no? 

“Yeah it's alright...” Lance answered, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s head so he could gently play with the other man’s hair. “Besides you’re warm.” He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut with a ftm character. I am a trans man and I’m using words that don’t bother me/words I’m comfortable using when expressing my own genitals. 
> 
> Lance’s clit will be referred to as a dick but otherwise the rest is referred to as a cunt. If this makes you uncomfortable please don’t read this chapter.

He doesn't know how long he sat in Shiro’s lap, he doesn't remember when the other man’s hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed his waist, and he definitely doesn't remember when Shiro started kissing his neck but he doesn't care. 

“What’re you doing?” he asked softly, gently tracing the other man’s buzz cut, smiling when he shivered. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I still care about you Lance, and now you’re here, in my lap, and I just… lost myself.” Shiro said, laying his forehead against the other boy’s shoulder. 

Lance felt his blush travel all the way up to his ears as he shifted in Shiro’s lap, biting his lip softly, “I- me too; I’ve liked you for so long- you have no idea how much it hurt when I left for college and didn’t see you. God, and I was too awkward to text and I didn’t know how you’d react to me taking hormones and getting surgery and I was so scared you’d cut me out of your-!” He was quickly cut off by the larger man’s arms tightening around him and soft lips pressing against his own. 

‘Holy fucking shit,’ was Lance’s only thought before he eagerly kissed back. He curled his arms around Shiro’s neck, gripping what little hair he could get ahold of. He could feel the hot and cold contrast of Shiro’s hands running up his sides to his chest, gently tracing over the scars with a low hum of approval. 

“Kashi...” he breathed out against the larger man’s soft lips, shuddering under his touch. How was this happening? Shiro- his Shiro was running his hands all over Lance’s body almost as if he were trying to worship it. Not that he was complaining though.

“God I haven't heard you call me that in so long. It's always been my favorite nickname but I missed hearing it come from you,” he confessed, moving his hands to the smaller man’s hips with a content sigh. 

“I know- missed saying it so much...” Lance mumbled softly, hiding his face in the crook of his lover’s neck while gently kissing the pale expanse of skin. “I want you to touch me Kashi...” Lance said, smiling when Shiro’s hands stilled against his hips. 

“Touch you? Is it really okay?” he mumbled, a dark flush covering his cheeks as his thumbs gently rubbed circles into Lance’s hips. 

“Mmhm. I want you too- wanna feel you,” he replies, shifting in the other's lap so his thighs can squeeze Shiro's waist. The younger man pulls back, arms draping across Shiro's shoulders, biting his lip before moving in for a slow kiss.

Shiro squeezed Lance's hips, kissing the other back deeply, hands sliding down to the younger man's ass to pull him close. Lance let out a quiet moan as he pressed close, arching into Shiro’s chest. Lance hesitantly rocks his hips against the other, groaning softly as his thighs squeezed the other's hips.

Shiro hums and rocks back, grinding slowly against the other before he pulled back from the kiss, moving to nip along Lance's jaw, causing the smaller man’s movements to become eager and needy.

“You’re so pretty Lance... Shiro breathed against his ear, making him shudder. Lance licked his lips, gently tugging one of Shiro’s hand away from his ass- which resulted in a soft whine from the larger man that made him laugh, but he moved it to the front of his pants, pressing the other’s hand against his groin. 

“I’m even prettier without clothes on,” he teased shyly, unable to tear his eyes away from the deep flush that spread across Shiro’s cheeks. 

“You’re- god how are you real?” Shiro choked out, hesitantly massaging Lance’s cunt through his clothes. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asked, making Lance smile. He took Shiro’s face in his hands, stroking his cheeks fondly before kissing him, mumbling under his breath, “I want you Kashi.”

“Baby- god I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he said, moving his prosthetic hand to card through Lance’s hair. 

“Do it- you can touch me all you want Kashi. I want marks though,” he teased, moving his hands to stroke Shiro’s buzz cut with a small smile. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” Shiro breathed out, moving his hands to Lance’s hips, rubbing circles into the other’s skin.  
“But it’d be such a sweet death,” he murmured, caressing Lance’s stomach before slowly pulling off his shirt. 

“Thank you,” Lance chuckled as he watched Shiro throw it into the corner before he just- stared at Lance as if he was admiring a beautiful piece of artwork.

“You’re fucking stunning,” Lance’s cheeks burned at that. Holy shit Shiro was going to kill him. “You really think so?” he asked, biting his lip as Shiro leaned closer, kissing down his neck. 

“Of course I do- there isn't another man on this planet better than you Lance,” the larger man said, shifting them around so Lance was laying against the soft sheets underneath him. He slowly kissed down the smaller man’s neck until he reached his scars. He ran his hand around the flesh, smiling fondly before pressing soft kisses against each side. 

“S-Shiro? Oh my god...” Lance laughed, eyes turning a bit glassy as he grinned. “How can you be so sweet?” he breathed out, staring down at his- boyfriend? Were they dating now? Technically they could be right? Okay breath and stop thinking so much.

“Because you deserve to be taken care of. You’re precious to me,” Shiro mumbled, kissing down Lance’s body with a smirk, “And, I plan to take very good care of you.” 

“Oh fuck-” Lance breathed out, moving one of his hands to thread through Shiro’s hair. 

“Can I take these off?” Shiro asked quietly, making Lance’s cheeks flush as his crush thumbed at the edge of his pants. He's a little embarrassed by how eagerly he nodded- but fuck he’s wanted this for so long, “Please...”

He watched the warm smile Shiro casted his way as the other man unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers before they joined his shirt in the corner. 

“If you need me to stop just say so okay?” Lance couldn't help but grin- Takashi Shirogane is about to rock his world but he's still being so gentle and caring. 

His fingers trailed down to Shiro’s lips, running across the smooth skin before winding back into his lover’s hair, giving it a small tug, “I will- but I really need you right here, right now Kashi,” Lance said, accentuating his statement by spreading his legs. 

Lance’s cheeks flushed darkly as he saw Shiro stare at him intently- fuck was it weird? Did he not like it? “I-I’m sorry is it we- oh fuck-“ he cried, head falling back against the pillows as Shiro ran his goddamn tongue through his folds. 

“K-Kashi!” he sobbed, gripping Shiro’s hair hard as the larger man started eating him out with a vigor. He could feel each flick of the other man’s tongue along his cock until it traveled to his hole, teasing around it playfully.

His whines only grew louder as Shiro pressed his tongue in, groaning at the taste. Lance felt the other trying to force more in but he just couldn't from that angle- not that Lance was complaining. However, when Shiro gripped his thighs so hard and pushed them over his head without warning, his cries only gained in volume- especially when he somehow got his tongue deeper. 

“Fuck me! O-Oh god please Kashi- I want it so bad please-“ Lance sobbed, tears stinging the edges of his eyes as his lover slowly pulled his tongue away with a cheeky grin. 

“You sound so pretty baby- such a good boy for me aren't you?” Shiro asked, raising his hand to stroke Lance’s cock slowly, making him wither underneath the larger body. 

“Yes- fuck yes I’ll be so good for you,” he breathed out, reaching his hands up shakily to spread his folds wide, “Want you- want your cock r-right here Kashi..”

Shiro lets out a soft gasp, moving his hand lower so he could press one thick finger deep into the smaller man while his tongue trailed up to Lance’s cock, sucking it harshly before casting his gaze lower.

Lance’s back arched against the bed as he tried to rut against his lover’s hand, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he clenched around the other’s finger.  
“Fuck me- please Kashi...” he breathed out, throwing his head back with a whine as Shiro pressed in a second finger, fucking them deeply into his dripping cunt. 

“You’re so tight baby- I’m worried my cock might break you,” Shiro purred against his ear. 

Lance tried to make a rebuttal- he could take anything Shiro threw his way- however he didn’t get to make this statement because the older man pressed a third finger inside, grinding into the smaller man’s sweet spot. Loud sobs and whines of pleasure echoed through the room as Lance tried to fuck himself against the thick fingers inside him, but they weren’t enough. 

“K-Kashi I can’t-“ he sobbed, thighs trembling as he looked up at Shiro pleadingly,  
“Please fuck me… I need you in me so bad.” 

Internally Lance was smirking to himself- it was so easy to break Shiro’s composure. The older man slowly pulled his hand away, forcing Lance to spread his thighs as he reached in the nightstand and grabbed a condom. 

“Breathe for me okay sweetheart? You’ll get me in a second just calm down,” Shiro said encouragingly, gently rubbing Lance’s stomach before stripping off his pants and boxers. Lance watched; entranced by how thick and hard the other was. 

“Fuck- you want me that bad?” he joked, giving the larger man a cheeky grin as he watched him slip on the condom. 

“You have no idea,” Shiro purred, pressing between Lance’s thighs as he dragged his cock between his folds, grinding hard against the smaller man’s cock. “Ready?” he asked, looking over the other with dark eyes.

Lance nods mutely, watching as Shiro’s cock pressed in and- it fucking hurt. Tears pricked his eyes as he raised his hand to his mouth, biting down against his palm to keep himself quiet. 

“Baby? Should I stop?” Shiro- oh god sweet, beautiful Shiro stopped moving his hips and stroked Lance’s cheek so tenderly. He died and went to heaven didn’t he? 

“N-No,” Lance croaked out, “Please- I want it Shiro. It just hurts a little.” He assured, pressing against the other’s soft touch. 

“Lance..let me know if you need to stop okay? We don’t have to go all the way.” The larger man said, moving his hands to the smaller man’s thighs, gently drawing circles on his skin. 

“I-I will Kashi..” Lance said, reaching up until his arms looped around Shiro’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss before the larger man started pressing in again. 

Lance’s breathing was calm as he watched his lover slip deeper- god now that the initial pain was gone Shiro’s cock felt so good. Like- inhumanly good. 

He could feel the other’s touch all around him and it was too much and not enough all at once. Shiro was really gonna make him lose his fucking mind. 

“Kashi..c’mon I’m ready..” He breathed out, nibbling on the older man’s ear, raising his hips as he tried to spear himself on more of the other’s cock. 

“B-Baby..oh fuck you’re so tight. You take me so well Lance,” Shiro breathed out, cheeks flushed brightly as he slowly withdrew his hips and slammed them back in with a possessive growl. 

“Fuck- you’re mine baby. My Lance..” The larger man whispered, hands gripping the smaller man’s thighs to the point he knew there’d be bruises tomorrow. 

“Kashi!” Lance’s scream echoed off the walls- thank god Keith wasn’t home because fuck he’s pretty sure this voice could be heard throughout the house by now. His arms tugged Shiro closer, doing his damndest to push towards the other’s cock to get more delicious friction. 

“Y-Yours! Oh god I’m yours-!” He sobbed, tears freely flowing down his cheeks as Shiro took him harder. He wanted to drag this out- savor the stretch of Shiro’s cock deep inside him but goddamn he wasn’t gonna last. 

“Harder- please Shiro I’m so fucking close-!” He said, whining against Shiro’s ear which only drove the larger man to fuck him harder. Lance watched how hungry Shiro’s expression became- and that fucker was smirking. 

“Yeah baby? How bad do you wanna cum? You’ve been,” Shiro chuckles darkly, leaning down to suck dark hickeys against his lover’s neck, “such a good boy for me.” He purred. 

No- no that wasn’t allowed. He wasn’t allowed to churn Lance’s insides into knots and make his heart pound at the same time. 

“F-Fuck me harder- I wanna cum so bad Kashi..” Lance sobbed, digging his nails into Shiro’s back so hard red lines covered the larger man’s skin. 

The only thing he recieved in return was a low growl before Shiro kisses him hard and angled his hips, hitting that perfect little spot deep inside that made Lance see white. 

“I-I’m not gonna last much longer either baby- cum for me. Cum for me Lance.” Shiro urged, reaching one of his hands lower, grinding his lover’s cock against his palm as his thrusts became erratic and harsher. 

Lance was positive he blacked out- or at least he was pretty damn close to it. His body arched against the sheets as he came, sobbing loudly as his cunt fluttered around Shiro’s cock rapidly to the point he- oh god he was fucking squirting.

His glazed over eyes watched as Shiro’s expression turned into one of awe.  
“Baby if you woulda told me you could squirt I would have ate you out until you did it against my mouth..” Shiro breathed out, leaning down to kiss Lance softly. 

“Didn’t..didn’t know I could till know. I bet you wanna cum so bad- cum for me Kashi. Fuck me nice and hard and cum.” Lance begged, watching the other man pleadingly. 

“So good for me- so fucking good..” He heard the larger man groan out. He felt Shiro’s strong hands grip his waist, fucking him hard and erratically to the point Lance didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. 

Finally Shiro shuddered beneath his touch, whining out the smaller man’s name as he came.  
“F-Fuck..” He breathed out, watching Shiro slowly pull his cock out and tie the condom, throwing it in the trash. 

He smiled up at the oher man, letting out a little laugh when Shiro tugged the blanket over them and curled up against Lance’s chest. 

“I didn’t know you were a cuddler Kashi..” Lance said, voice soft and tired as he moved his hands to comb through Shiro’s hair. 

“Only with the person I care about..” He heard Shiro mumble, absentlymindedly stroking over one of Lance’s chest scars with a smile, before kissing it softly.  
“More specifically my boyfriend.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Lance grinned, pulling his best friend’s roommate into a deep kiss.  
“My Kashi..”


End file.
